Tainted Love
by SandyCabrera
Summary: lOVE IS WHAT IT IS CAN'T CHANGE HOW YOU FEEL,RIGHT?WELL,WHAT IF IT WAS TAINTED AND INSTEAD OF THE PURE UNDYING LOVE YOU WISH YOU HAD YOU GOT THE 'SCRAPPS' IF YOU WILL.A QUIL & CLAIRE STORY.INCLUDES THE WHOLE PACK AND THE CULLENS OF COURSE! *1ST FANFIC*
1. Chapter 1

"Tainted Love"

Chapter 1: Wolf Fights and Changes ~~~**Claire's POV**~~~

Standing in the bitter cold air that is typical Forks, Washington weather, I peered from behind the great spruce; I saw the deep chocolate fur of the enlarged wolf. The menacing growls tore through the late evening air. Suddenly, the fearful growls were no longer there. _Shit!_ I thought. That had to mean something bad. I knew about the pack since I was twelve and everything they did. La Push was my favorite-still is-place and when I first learned about its shape-shifting and vampire inhabitants I was a little overwhelmed, but my two best friends were a Shape-shifting Wolf and a Half-vampire. So, you can see where I practically passed out. My mom would tell me the tribe's history when I was little and it was bedtime. Also, my Aunt Emily would make food for the pack. Quil, My lifelong best friend, would give me piggy back rides while in his wolf form, but that only happened once in a Blue moon. Renesmee (Nessie), my other best friend, would make sand castles with me. Only she grew at an alarming rate and only got to be two for a matter of weeks. I guess life wasn't what it turned out to be.

Even now, I was _forbidden _to do the simplest things. No more hanging out in the woods without someone in the pack with me at all times. Geez, they all acted like over protective mothers. That made me think about my life and how Akiha, my older sister, and I coped with our parents passing away when I was in the sixth grade. Quil was the only person that helped soothe my pain and got me off my feet when I needed it. And for that I'm grateful.

Over the past few years I started to realize everything was changing; like the way uncle Sam started getting gray hair, how their son-Lucas Levi Uley-gave his first kiss out, The way Nessie seemed to be happier with the Cullens, How I started to prefer to hang-out with Quil more, How I noticed him physically and gave Akiha a harder time so she went to college and I moved over to Aunt Em's. Change is good right?

Lucas was one of the main reasons I chose to stay at Aunt Emily's place. He's just too adorable. I remember how all the 'Wolf Girls' would smother him and Uncle Sam would say, "You guys might as well take a pillow to his face," I smiled at the memory. Those were the simpler times.

I heard yelling coming not five feet in front of me. Just then Embry and Quil were running to meet me at my spot.

"No! She's still too young. Now, shut up Em…" Quil bellowed. Should I be concerned? _Wait! Did he just say she?_

"Oh, hiya, Claire-bear!" Quil's death glare turned to his signature impish grin. I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi, Qwil," I greeted, "So, who won this time?" I asked. Quil and I had a long talk once I turned fifteen about the whole nickname issue. We agreed that if he wanted to still call me _Claire-bear_ then he'd still be_ Qwil_. And when the boys from the pack wanted to play fight even not in their wolf form I had to stay at a distance. At these types of fights I usually would tune them out because; I didn't really see the point or _see_ anything anyways.

Embry laughed like I missed some interesting fact. I probably did. He just shook his head and ran towards Aunt Emily's house to eat. While I stood there looking expectantly up at Quil. Quil hadn't changed since I was little. He still looked physically sixteen with his inch-length hair and mocha skin tone with his impish grin. He was breathtaking._ Whoa! Breathtaking?_ I caught myself. Why do I always let those words slip to describe his devastating good-looks? His brown eyes captured mine and my unexpected blush caught me off guard. We both looked away quickly. I guess my feelings were changing. "So, who won?" I persisted again. He sighed out of what seemed like annoyance or reluctance.

"Em did. We should run back towards Emily's before he eats the rest of the food," He gushed out. I knew something was bugging him. He started walking at a pace I could match and avoided my gaze that I would snake over at him secretly. Right when we reached the first step to Aunt Emily's porch I grabbed Quil's forearm with my small hands. He turned his head around towards me so I could have a full view to his magnificent face._ There you go with those words again idiot!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Quil, is something wrong? You know like did Em do something to you?" I accused the next option of wrong doing. I knew Quil didn't really like talking about certain things with people, but he never kept anything from me. Must be his pride.

"Nothing just tiered. I patrolled last night remember." He reminded me. I hadn't thought about that. Wait, if so then why did he just play with Embry a few minutes ago? I just gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could muster. "Please, Quil, tell me….. Come on I'm your best friend. No secrets remember that?" I accused him. And put my hands on my hips while pouting my lips. He laughed at me. I was beyond shocked. Why on earth would he laugh at this situation we're in? Goes to show something is wrong….

"Really, it's nothing but pack stuff, Claire," He explained like I was to be deterred off the subject. Maybe I should just drop it, it's not like he's going to tell me where the others could hear our conversation.

"Fine but it still doesn't change the fact about it being a secret." I maneuvered around his large frame and into the house. Leaving my sour mood outside. I looked around the living room and saw Uncle Sam sitting with Six year old Lucas on the enormous sofa.

"Hey, Claire, How's my favorite niece?" Uncle Sam greeted me with a bear hug.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Sam. And you're killing me here…." I huffed out with all the air in my lungs.

"True kid, sorry." His eyes crinkled with his bright smile. I nodded in response.

"Oh, Quil, I wanted to speak with you later on." Sam informed Quil who kept his head down. I looked away feeling bad for my outburst.

"Sure, Sam," He added, "Is Emily still cooking?" He asked hopefully. I felt an un-known bubble of laughter being held inside. I cracked and let it seep through my full lips. I heard their whispers and felt their eyes on me shocked.

"Emily, would you like to see Claire?" Sam called out just as I calmed down. My Aunt lit up the room with her smile.

"CLAIRE!" She exclaimed when she saw me and ran over to embrace me. I smiled hugely at seeing the familiar face of my Aunt.

"Well, how did school go in Forks?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Ah, good I guess." I thought.

"What about boys?" She gave me a sly grin. I was taken aback by that one. Quil stiffened at the question. That baffled me just as much.

"Um, no comment." I blushed.

"Well, we'll discuss this later. Quil, Embry's in there trying to eat everything and I already know that I'll have to protect my fridge from its murder." Quil just gave her a restrained smile. Was he doing this on purpose to me?

"Thanks, Emily, but I think I should get going. Bye, Guys." He called to us as he walked out the door. For some reason that hurt my heart a bit. I'm such a bitch…..

"Well, wonder what's wrong with him…..Claire?" My Uncle motioned to me. I hung my head down. I knew I'd eventually have to explain our situation to them.

"Quil is keeping secrets..." I trailed off. Emily was the first to respond back.

"I think I'll take over, Honey." She informed Sam.

"So, would you mind telling me what happened exactly?" My Aunt asked. I wanted to not really discuss this at the moment.

"Whenever I ask him about what's wrong, He just changes the subject or makes up an excuse." I mumbled.

"Maybe he's just grieving still about Old Quil, Claire. You know how it feels. Old Quil was like Quil's dad. Give him some time. He's bound to tell you sooner or later." She mended.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the advice." I rushed up the staircase to my bedroom of three years now. The walls a lavender mixture, A dresser made of oak wood, the bed a pale pink color and a regular sized closet. I plopped face first on the clean covers folded on the twin sized bed.

I sat up to lock my door and take off my convers, coat and skinny jeans. I got under my covers and gently shut my eyes. Soon, I was dead to the world around me and alive in my sweet dreamland.

*************************************************************************************_**A/N: Okay, I should explain some things. The Quil situation is in its early stages of morphing into Drama goodness and lots of fun. Claire is fifteen and a half. She decided to attend Forks High because; some of her friends from the Makah Reservation were planning on going. Lucas Levi Uley is obviously Sam and Emily's kid; they got married when Claire was five. Quil looks physically sixteen because; he didn't want age over the years Claire was growing up. He's going to Forks High with Claire because, He can't bear to be away from his imprint for six/seven hours a day and he knows how guys think right? Ha! Well, I would love some reviews if you guys have questions so…..Oh! PMs are also welcomed peoples…Much love! =D**_

_**~Love O.W.C.E**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Milk Shower and the Joys of Babysitting ~~~**Claire's POV**~~~

_I was eating breakfast when my younger cousin Lucas came downstairs._

"_Morning, Luc," I smiled at the six year old in Speed Racer pj's._

"_Leave me alone. I'm zeepy." He yawned. I laughed at the way it came out and how he seemed not to notice._

"_Well, if that's true then, why are you getting a bowl?" I teased. Luc made his way over to my chair with the gallon of open milk. I soon realized what he planned._

"_Lucas Levi Uley, you do it I'm so telling your mom." I scolded. _

"_Well, she's not awake and my I want to go to the beach today with you and Quil. "He raised his eyebrows and doused me. Looks like I got a milk shower…_

"_Are you sure you aren't the Devil's spawn rather than Uncle Sam's?" I questioned. I was freezing now. Didn't this kid think about maybe heating it up a little….? Oh, wait he's only six. Luc smirked and ran towards the stairs, but stopped and turned his brilliant little head that I wanted to hang, towards me._

"_You better tell on me, take a shower, call Quil and make my mom keep you here." He demanded in his "-oh-so-sweet" voice as Aunt Em would say._

I smiled at the memory from earlier this morning and let me tell you I was in deep. Lucas might as well become a of master evil. That kid could get into and out of anything. He's just too-as Sam would say-slick. I am still in shock that Aunt Em even allowed me to stay home and "look" after Lucas, but i kinda think it was worth it and better than seeing Quil at the moment.

I looked back towards the backseats that Lucas was sparrled over, asleep. The sight made me smile gently. I really do love Luc as a little brother. Being the youngest in a family you never really met and an older sister that couldn't handle being around because you remind her of Mom and Dad is majorly fucked up! I remember back to the small times my Mother would take just to sit back and look deeply at me. I used to think she was crazy. If only I knew...

The lot around the Clearwater Supply Store was fairly empty. Aunt Sue owns it, but cousin Seth took over once she wanted to settle down with Nessie's grandfather, Charlie Swan. Once, I parked the car I didn't bother waking Luc up. He's just that cute. He is the best combo of my goregous Aunt and manly Uncle. This kid will be a hearthrob. He already gave out his first kiss. I'll have to ask him about that.

I rested Lucas' body against my hip and unlocked the trunk to get the huge blanket that we were going to sit on. Just then, He began to stir once I walked off towards my favorite spot on First Beach. Most commonly known as Quil's and my spot, but I decided not to dwell on that to much.

"Hey,looks like someone's master plan earned them a two hour nap...Sleep well Luc?" I joked while spreading the blanket one-handed;one of my many skills.

"Is Quil comin?" He asked hopefully. I hated lying to the kid or hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Luc, but he went to school today." I sighed. His smile faultered for a second.

"Why? isn't he always around you..." His childish tone inquired.

His question made me realize the same things, but didn't make it better at all.

"Because, we're mad at each other, but Luc, I'm here for you. So, what do you want to do first?" My voice cracked a bit recalling the reason behind Quil avoiding my twenty-two calls and coming over like he always does after school so I could help him remember what he learned in high school before dropping-out like most of the pack did.

"I wana swim." He perked up.

Within the next two hours Lucas drenched my shirt and jeans with the salty beach water. I wasn't even keeping track of time. We made our way back when I left my shirt and jeans to dry on our blanket while I sported the white and green polka-dotted bathing suit. My phone rang then.

I answered, "Hello?" I kept a close eye on Luc.

"Hey, Claire, it's Eva." Eva Melson's girlish voice greeted.

"Oh, What's up?" I rarely talked to Eva but she is known to only take from people what she wants. Guess that was what she thought what was going to go down...

"Are you like fucked up or what? Quil has been acting all wierd today and you're not here sooo..." She accused me.

This bitch really would. I and everybody else know that she has a thing for Quil. _Wait,why am I worrying about why she likes him?_ i thought. Oh! right Quil's supposed to be her next bed buddy.

"Just because, he acts wierd doesn't mean I've got anything to do with it and since when did you care about him?" i sneered back. If only we had this conversation face to face. She would've been strangled by now.

"Well, i do. And he's suppose to be our _friend_." She snoods. Right, her definition of friend is either a bed buddy or someone scandalist.

She hung up then...

After my outburst towards Eva, i guess she did have the right to hang up on me. And the whole 'Quil' situation must be my fault entirely, but giving him the satifaction of evading my questions is all him. I mean, I can't help caring about him. He's like the older-_goregous-_brother.

"Claire! Look!" I looked up at my now charging cousin. He came to a hault when he reached the blanket I was laying on. Luc's right hand was clentched tightly around a sea-green rock the size of a eraser. I studied it closer...It was-My rock.

_I was two. Though, I don't remeber muc, Quil told me the story once. We were in the same spot and I was on Quil's back while i made him pick out colored rocks for me. It was around the time Nessie was born.I think. Jake was also, ended up having a beach day and naming where our spot was and we also, found my rock._

_"Claire-bear, what about this one?"_

_"uh uhh,Qwil i wana different one...i lik gwreen too." I would say. I was a chatter bow from what I was told. Those are the happy memoires._

"Oh, where did you find it ?" I asked to evade the memories from rushing back. They were like a timeline once,started they all have to end somewhere. Some more painful than others, but memories none the less.

Lucas must've gotten tiered of my questions and gave the rock back to me because, He just smiled and ran off towards the water.

"Luc, not too deep okay!" I hollered from our spot. I decided that getting a few minuets of UV Rays would be relaxing. Since, we don't get many sunny days and even then, it's cilly out.

My mind wandered to the day Quil left in a haste back home,what Uncle Sam wanted to inform him,why he was keeping secrets and why I'm starting to notice him the way I do. Well, I've been asking myself why he's totally hot now for the past year. Still, No exact answer.

I felt the tempature rise over my eyes and a shadow's outline behind my lids. I opened them to the familiar face of Cousin Seth. A small smile crept up to my lips. Seth was my favorite cousin besides Lucas and he's got that care-free nature that many seek.

"Hey,Seth" I jumped up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me too. then, pulled away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He smiled back at , i'm preety much tall for my age '5"6 is nothing compared to Seth or any of the pack.

"Well, yeah but I got conned into being dragged down here." I pointed towards Lucas.

"Oh, so Quil didn't stay home today?" He asked. I just nodded. Most of the pack respects your privacy but when they're with each other all hell can break loose.

"Okay,well, if you see-

"I'm not." I cut him off.

"Why not?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Because, I won't." I stubbornly told him.

"Look, Claire your my little cousin and i love ya but whatever is going on you can't just ignore Quil. Believe me..." And with that he was off into the woods.

I stood there thinking why my life could be a complicated mess. Maybe it was the joys of babysitting. Never again! I thought to myself...

_**So,i made this one shorter cause i knew i was taking forever to finish it up but real life can get in the way...And chapter is dedicated to my 1st reviewer you for your kind words. And next up is some drama between Claire and Quil and you'll get to know her bestie Lyric.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, i want to thank all of my three reviewers but i wana make it to at least,10 after i post ,it would be a grand total of 13. Sound good? Oh yeah, i think you'll all like Lyric3 ~love O.W.C.E.**_

Chapter two:Some Friendships ***Claire's POV***

"Re,are you listening to me?" Lyric asked, slightly annoyed. Lyric Vander Sazzer has been my bestie since freshman year. Eventhough, he's placed second when Quil takes number one in my friends rank, He doesn't try to compete for my number one spot. That Quil is-always will-be in. Currently though, I'm rearranging the two.

Lyr, is the person that comes with alot of has issues, but who doesn't? Being loved, A professinal badass and lacker being a couple of the many. Sometimes, slight anger issues or being held high in a broken home. 'I don't pity him' is what he said to me in freshman 's not that I 'pity' him,but I feel a strong friendship towards him. It was hard to get him to open up or become friends with me because, he's a Junior/Jock/Geeky-in-a-good-way Hottie while I'm the Sophmore/Insurcure/Shy-with-new-people-and-hot-guys the one who always blushes red like a baboon's ass. Yeah, good ole' Claire-bear.

Lyric said that he probably wouldn't have talked to me since i was the silent type, but other than that I was 'HOT!' and people would start to being one and Eva. Oh, how I hate her with passion. Quil's always disliked Lyic for telling me that. He probably would've phased and killed him, but he's always been protective of me.

_I remeber that day clearly,it was when Quil started going to Junior year with was a good thing he kept a low profile in his days in High School because, I feared Teacher's would reconize course,I was to never tell anyone about was to know-with my Dad being out of the picture my whole life and Mom passing away the same day Old Quil got sick-I was able to be near Quil without many now,since Quil has been going to school with me everyone believes that he's sixteen an a half._

_"Hey, you're that quiet,hot girl,right?"Lyric asked me at was the first time we actually spoke to wore a light-hearted smirk,his blue eyes glinting with an unknown emotion._

_"uh,Claire works too,right?"I quirked a black smiled and held a hand out for me to shake._

_"Yeah,it works,better actually."He 've been besties ever since._

Quil has kept a distance.I knew better than to put him near someone he doesn't quite like wouldn't be a good idea.

"Re,come on are youday dreaming on ,I'm tryna explain to you about my smokin' weekend plans."Lyric's deep voice,brought me back from my internal thoughts.

"Sorry,Lyr,"I gave him a sheepish blue eyes shot playful daggers towards me and his black hair spiked as usual.

"Forget it,Let's go get some food and see Eva."He said quickly and started gathering his papers.I froze,Eva equals Quil and all of her posey.

"Re,what's wrong?"

"Nothing."I said in a hurry,I plastered a fake smile upon my pink lips.

Lyric came closer and eyed me him and his intuitive self.

"Sure it is."He said.

He grabbed hold of my Jans-sport back-pack and tossed it to me and we left.

Once we got seated at our table all the 'minions' followed suit:Michael,Eva,Katie and course,I got Eva's signature ,being the player,sat next to me another girl for him,but something has kept himself attached to ,I could live with she doesn't have an attitude and has always been quiet and pleasant to Lyr,Quil and myself,It makes no sense as to why she hangs with the other ,she is the same as Jasmine just when she does happen to open her mouth only shit talking and snide comments come out.

Eva's always hated me since the first day of school because, I 'stole' all the good things in her ,'the guys'.Second,'Her limelight'.And third,,I guess I ruined her life.

"So,Claire,where's Quil?"Eva golden locks curled,Her eyes a blazing green,and a ivory skin in the tribe call all the people from Forks 'Pale Faces'.That's what she is a Big-Fucking-Pale-Faced-Bitch!

Besides,There aren't many Natives that come to Quil,Jana Mahone and ,Mahone and Young,That's what we get singled out as in P.E. Here at Forks High you've got it for four 's my own personal hell!

Jana has always been like me only she's half Quileute like me.I'm half 's half from her mother's side:somewhere near has kind light brown eyes,dark,straight hair that reaches her shoulders,a small frame and hour-glass is what you call natural many have that.

I'm the one with long,curly black hair,Carmel skin tone,Hazel eyes with thick lashes,a height of "5'6 and Hour-glass figure with ,how I hate my hips!I'm not ugly I know that,but nothing compared to what would be considered beautiful by far.

"Oh,he'll be here any minute."I said smoothly.

"Matter of fact here he comes."Michael slung his left arm around me.I rooled my eyes and lifted it up off of me.

Everyone looked over at was dressed in black shorts and a gray t-shirt that focused on his biceps,pecks and what lay beneath it.(Geez,how I love Quil Ateara!)_Wait,WHAT!_ I felt heat rush to my cheeks.I hope he doesn't see it.

"Hey,guys,"He greeted when he reached our spot.I smiled up at him,"And Claire."He added with a huge smoldering smile back.I wanted to squill like a little kid locked in DisneyLand over night.

"Claire,"Michael called.I turned only to be kissed square on the was odd you would think for it to be my first kiss that it would feel good,but with this there was no feeling at because,I was replused by the person kissing me.I heard a few people 'awwing' and make little clicks with their tongues in 's lips left mine,probably taking notice of my lack in a response.

My eyes landed of Quil,who was almost a one noticed him because,their attention was trained on Michael and look as shocked as I felt,but my main concern was Quil.

I got up quickly to reach his oversized,warm hand and like would've been proud if he was back to ,when Quil gets mad and begins shaking he'd tell me to stay away.

I made our way across the lot and into the hidden was still shaking violently and deathly quiet.I let my grip drop his large hand and backed up tweleve feet away.

"Quil,"I whispered gently,"You can phase."I added.

He shocked me when his brown eyes found my hazel ones and his shaking creased.

"Do you like him?"He asked softly with a saddened expression.

I looked down at my black and white converse.I was muddy.

What was I going to say to him?

Some friendships I have...

_**OOOh,what's her answer?hummm,well i want to see some reviews and we shall see what miss Claire-bear has decided.I know I'm an evil bitch,MUHAHAHA!*rubbs mustache* Nawh,eventhough that would be cool.I;m sorry my updates are out of wack =( but i make up for them,right? Okay i want to have some fun...**_

_***What twilight character are you most like?And why?***_

_**Me I'd say bella because I'm self sacrficing when it comes to those i love and i always didn't relate too people my age.I have a shy more collective nature old soul!=D**_


	4. AN

_***author's note*Okay, do you guys have any suggestions for a beta-reader and since i'm fairly new on here i don't really know how to master the site quite yet.i know i'm as you've probably,seen i make stupid little grammar or puncuation mistakes and since i get excited about writing a new chapter for you guys i miss certain things.I want to make my FanFic run school, i'd get yelled at if i made the same mistakes i do ! so,i don't want you guys to get the short end of the ,PM me or Review?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:Answers **Quil's POV**

"Do you like him?" I asked cast her beautiful face down,the converse she was wearing covered in mud.I kept thinking that she wouldn't say, 'Yes'.Michael would only hurt her in the end,after would be her it makes me wonder if the imprint magic works both ways?I question if she feels,at least,something for me.

"Why would that matter,Quil?"She her grow up,I'd always known that she'd become a beautiful girl,teen and eyes held some unknown emotion,one that I wished I could detect.I wanted to be the one to kiss her first,not Michael 's mine anyways!

I shook my head and ran a hand through my short curly that I knew she liked.

"Just,Do you?"I walked closer to ,we were mere feet away from eachother.I still loomed over hazel eyes starred straight into mine.

She sighed,"No." I couldn't hide my glee at her answer.I nodded and she hit my arm playfully.

"Claire,You know that I just look out for you,right?"I said, was her turn to nod.

"I know."She replied,softly.I made a rash decision,I wrapped her small frame in my warm fit prefectly Claire rested her cheek against my chest.

"Quil,"

"Yeah."

"I-I love you..."She said hesitantly.

"That's good.'Cause I love 'ya too,Claire-bear."If only knew how I really meant it.I kissed the top of her forehead.

_**Now,i wasn't guna post this 'cause it's kinda short and i wasn't so sure about doing a chapter in Quil's POV kidies but i wasn't going to make you suffer ,there you have me know which POV i should stick with!Review & tell me how you liked it3! ~Love O.W.C.E**_


	6. chapter five

Chapter 5: Not Like Any Other Day **Claire's POV**

You'd think life would go easy on me after that inciedent after lunch and just let time fly by but here I am sitting in History with Lyric.I droned out what was lecturing didn't hold much interest for me anyways.

"Psshhh!" Lyric whispered from behind me.I turned in my seat to raise my angular brows at him.

'What?' I mouthed.

"Let's text? You down for it?.." He whispered while pulling his phone from under the desk.

"Fine.." I took a look around and pulled my phone out and answered the text awaiting.

_So,what the hell happened?~Lyr3 :)_

_I talked to Quil,Tht's it...~Youngoo!_

I smiled at the text names we had Lyric made mine.

_Uh, you did. *rolls eyes*~Lyr3:)_

_Whatever,Dork...~Youngoo!_

I decided not to go into it with Lyric.

Just then,The bell rang letting all the students know that another day in hell was ,Of Lyric waiting for me he ran off.I ended up shrugging it off._To Quil I go! _I thought.

Making my way through the crowds of people that gather fork the after school clubs and such I finally found who I was searching for.I let my smile spread across the lot to meet Quil.

"Hey,Claire-bear..How was history?" He asked after opening my door.

"It was..Interesting." I lied knowing that if he knew that I didn't pay attention I'd get a that I don't get often.

"I'm not stupid,Claire." Quil chuckled at my attemp in lieing to him.

I scoffed, "Of course,not."

"Seriously,though,Claire...What'd you learn?"

I decided to adviod attention that I'd turn things here.

"What did you learn,hmmm?" I smirked.I couldn't help it.

Quil gave me a look.

"Alot,Now,spill."

_Damn him!_

"Uh," I paused to come up with something. "The civil war?" My idea came out as a question.I just hope Quil doesn't catch on.I peeked a look at him.

With a shake of his head and roll of his brown eyes we drove of to Aunt Em's.

Today was just not like any other days.


End file.
